Developer
'''The Developer '''is a unclassed tank in Diep.io that was originally part of the cheats suite made by the developer himself, Zeach. He stated that he "accidentally" left the cheats without a password, so some people could have exploited the developer mode to get a really big tank or developer cheats. The only confirmed report is the Fourth Report(s) - October 3rd Characteristics Characteristics usually include: * Going offline really quickly * Large * On the leader board * Purple * In Sandbox Confirmed Reports Fourth Report(s) - October 3rd The fourth report which seems to be unedited shows a big developer tank messing around. Even if it wasn't the developer, it proves the huge tanks and trolling hackers. Reports First Report(s) - August 28th The first reports of this tank were on August 28th, when it mysteriously appeared in a server with few people. They said he was a huge tank with a yellow name "Developer" above it. They said it was a Machine Gun, then became a Sprayer, then a Stalker, and eventually left. Second Report - August 29th This day, the developer of Diep.io says that he accidentally left some developer cheats without a password. It is still unknown if this has been patched or not. Third Report(s) - September 4th Right when Sandbox mode launched, people said to be finding unknown (likely Stalker) invisible entities with apparently infinite health, and when they ram into it, they get killed and the object is still invisible. The death screen said "You were killed by Developer". Apparently by cheating, as when there are more than 2 people in a sandbox server, God Mode is disabled. When they checked back 5 minutes later, it was very laggy and the game froze. This sighting may be edited, as the player in it managed to toggle God Mode when multiple players were in the server. Fourth Report(s) - October 3rd The fourth report which seems to be unedited shows a big developer tank messing around. Even if it wasn't the developer, it proves the huge tanks and trolling hackers. Unconfirmed Reports / Claims Developer Password? There have been other reports / claims of the developer mode password. Ever since the developer claimed that he forgot to password protect cheats, many people have been seeking for the 'password' or ways to get into the developer mode. Trivia *These Developer Cheats are likely the Sandbox cheats. **The Developer was probably testing them, in purpose to make and release the future game mode. * There were only a few sightings of the Developer as it was 1 person / entity among (quite a lot) of servers. * Tutorials pertaining to the Developer may not / may be fake! Take everything with a grain of salt! Gallery Developer.jpg|The "Developer" in FFA before the Sandbox update. bandicam 2016-09-08 20-08-03-142.jpg|Developer Mothership level 140? bandicam 2016-09-08 20-10-01-301.jpg|Extremely Big Developer Tank Screenshot_(32).png|A Developer tank using the Predator while being damaged Untitled1.png|A Developer using the Stalker fading opka.JPG|Developer in maze Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Invisibility